Aqua Teen Smash Bros Force
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Carl's roof is leaking, and he calls up the Smashers as a way to fix it. Knowing both series, this is a predicament that will not be solved.
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm..." Carl remarked as he had his hips on his hips.

"What's wrong?" Meatwad asked as he approached Carl.

Carl took a glance at his roof as he turned to Meatwad. 'That leak's been leaking all week. All friggin' week."

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Master Shake stated as he and Frylock appeared by them. "I'm trying to sell this free copy of Smash Bros WiiU I got. The game fucking sucks."

"Like you do?" Carl remarked as he, Frylock, and Meatwod all laughed.

Master Shake growled as he moved his small hands, glaring at Carl. "Shut up, you, you... fucking big red lobster!"

Frylock raised his eyes as he faced Master Shake. "What kind of insult was that?"

"Forget this, I'm calling a professional!" Carl stated as he pulled out a cellphone out of his pants, dialing up.

* * *

"So, now that I hijacked the various different universes with my personal, private cellphone, let's see what sucker I'll get," Lady Palutena stated as she dailed up the phone. She then heard a connection, squealing as she clapped her hands together, being in the bathroom in her room.

"Hello?" Called Carl on the other line as he growled. "Hey! Anyone there?"

Palutena farted into her cellphone, giggling as she waved the air with her right hand after letting loose her typical brassy, deep pitched flatulence.

"HEY! Don't you dare fucking fart in the phone! I ain't having that shit!" Carl snapped as he kept talking, "Anyway, I got a friggin' leak problem! I need some help!"

"Leak problem, eh?" Palutena stated as she brushed the back of her green hair, smiling as she lowered her eyes. "Where are ya?"

"South New Jersey. Now come on, the leak ain't gonna spoil itself!" Carl snapped as he shouted.

Palutena shrugged as she sighed, going back to the phone. "All right, I'll get there as soon as possible with some plumbers. Just one thing..."

"What?" Carl grumbled as he was getting impatient.

Palutena farted in the phone again, causing Carl to poke his head through the phone as he glared at Palutena.

"JUST GET OVER HERE AND STOP DIDDLING AROUND!" Carl screamed in Palutena's face as he pulled his head back through the phone.

"All right, geeze..." Palutena coughed as she pinched her nose with her left hand. "Peeyew... and I thought my farts smelled bad... that guy needs a breath mint."

"Hey, are ya done in there, Lady Palutena!?" Pit exclaimed as he whimpered, doing the pee pee dance as he was struggling. "I really need to go in there! The other bathrooms in the mansion are full!"

"You can come right in, Pit!" Palutena laughed as she winked with her right hand. "I made a innuendo." She then kicked the door down, walking out with style and grace as she made a funny face, whistling as she caught the attention of all the Smashers passing through the mansion.

"Hey! We need to help some guy with his leak problem!" Palutena stated as she glanced around. "We need some plumbers around here!"

Everyone gave each other worried looks as they left, with Palutena sighing as she frowned, folding her arms together.

"You left me no choice." Palutena stated as she slammed her staff on the ground, causing the entire Smash Mansion to go dark.

"I'm going to guess that she'll take a year or so to actually get there." Arceus stated as she had herself light up by using her godly powers.

Dry Bowser scoffed, brushing his red hair as he approached the Pokemon God while holding the script to this fanfic. "Pah. More like two years given how much shit this author's written."

"I can hear you, ya know." Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus stated while typing the very words that you are reading right now.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here!" Lady Palutena farted as she dusted and fanned herself off, with some of the other Smashers groaning. "And about time too!"

"And this time, we're in the... mood..." Shulk sung as Palutena's flatulence was starting to make him feel sick to his stomach, causing him to bard in his underwear.

"Ugh, can't you just hold it in like a normal goddess...?" Silver The Hedgehog groaned as he pinched his nose.

"Nope! Otherwise I'd blow up like a balloon," Palutena remarked as she kept letting loose bassy stinky farts as she patted her gassy fat ass. "And I'd want that to happen when I get banged up the-"

"Enough with the gas talk! My friggin' roof is leaking!" Carl snapped as he approached the group.

"All right! Leave it to us!" Palutena stated as she bent over and farted a bassy tuba toot that summoned several tools used to fix the roof.

Carl squinted his eyes as he turned to the others. "Does she always do this?"

"You don't even know the half of it..." Shulk remarked as he was rubbing his Monado in a sexual matter.

"Oh hey! More morons!" Master Shake exclaimed as he approached the group. "What's up, n-"

"AHHH!" Nana screamed as she chucked several vegetables at the giant oversized drink. "A giant monster!"

"It's not a monster... it's just some dork in a costume." Ike stated as he was eating a grilled chicken sandwich.

"These are the guys who are going to fix Carl's roof?" Frylock stated as he widened his eyes.

"Boy, we're gonna have a fun time here." Meatwad added as he slowly approached the group.

Silver in particular couldn't believe the sight of Meatwad, covering his mouth with his left hand, his right hand on his stomach. "Oh... dear lord..."

"I know..." Pit stated as he had his hands on his rumbling stomach. "These guys are making me hungry..."

Everyone looked at the white winged angel boy as Palutena farted once more, with the situation at hand not getting any weirder.


End file.
